<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Friendship Necklace by Delicatethereal</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28218678">Friendship Necklace</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Delicatethereal/pseuds/Delicatethereal'>Delicatethereal</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Ocean's 8 (2018)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Anxiety Attacks, Break Up, Fluff, LGBTQ Character, Other, Past Child Abuse, Self-Harm, Smut, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide Attempt, Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 14:42:19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>485</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28218678</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Delicatethereal/pseuds/Delicatethereal</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>I'll give you another chance… I love you, don't do this again. And if you do… it's definitely over</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Claude Becker/Debbie Ocean, Lou Miller/Debbie Ocean</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Friendship Necklace</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>A bit of a trigger warning, there are a lot of Anxiety attacks and violence in Lou's past life. If you're sensitive about a friend leaving you, I suggest you not to read this. Thank you and Enjoy.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Lou and Debbie just arrived at the loft after Lou picking her up from the cemetery. Lou has been different, Debbie did not expect Lou to react this way, She expected something more.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>" it's cold " Debbie looked at Lou. Walking further in the loft</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>" Yeah no shit, try heating it. It's a big loft " Lou replied, chuckling to make it less awkward.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<span>" How was your world without me? Was it fun? Hitting on other girls because of boredom? Uhh... Were you happy? " Debbie said just to cut the silence. As Lou looks down and looks back up. " It's something, it was weird. The club did good… stole some paintings. I'll have to admit, It was scary, I had had to do everything on my own, I had to survive on my own. I forced myself to be independent, I was used to being with you, and it was sad, I felt alone, and scared that how am I able to do this? But I did. So.. What about you?  " Lou shows a faint smile " pretty much the same, it's to be isolated in a room, it makes you crazy. But I did survive. I was also alone… anyways, I've plotted something " Lou looked at Debbie a bit shocked and pissed at the same time, </span>
  <em>
    <span>she's doing it again, she'll get herself in trouble </span>
  </em>
  <b>
    <em>once again</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>, this is messed up, and I am not allowing her. </span>
  </em>
  <span>" No. You are not doing this again Debbie. You'll get yourself back to jail, I'm not allowing that, I'm not losing you again " Lou proclaimed whilst her eyes became teary. Debbie walked closer to Lou caressing her shoulder " We have to, Clau- " Debbie didn't get a chance to finish the word. "Claude, Claude Becker. Are you serious right now? Aren't you over him? You just want revenge, but you're risking yourself, you don't know him. He put you to jail Debbie" Lou raised her voice. "You don't understand what I've been through Lou, you really don't! He ruined my life, stole everything from me. And you.. You weren't there to comfort me, you- " Lou cuts her off " Weren't there? Debbie! You pushed me away from you. You chose him over me, you didn't know how I felt, you left me. And I'm still here, standing with you, I'm still afraid of losing you even if you have pushed me away multiple times. Debbie, can't you understand? You've hurt me! But I still love you " Lou showed fear in her eyes regretting what she'd said, thinking that she might lose Debbie once again. Debbie came closer grabbing Lou's cheek " I'm sorry… I'm really sorry. It's heartbreaking to know what I've done to you. Please forgive me, Lou. " Debbie grabs Lou's hand and her other hand whipping her tears… Lou looks at Debbie " I'll give you another chance… I love you, don't do this again. And if you do… it's definitely over "</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>New chapter coming soon, please leave a kudos to keep me motivated. :)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>